


ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ & ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ➻ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴄʜᴇʀ

by caldasg1



Series: Arrowverse $ {Fanwork} [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, F/F, F/M, Good Slade Wilson, League of Assassins Oliver Queen, Nanda Parbat, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Post-Arrow (TV 2012) Season 3, Post-Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldasg1/pseuds/caldasg1
Summary: Oliver Queen reescreveu a realidade de modo a poder salvar as vidas de Barry Allen e Kara Danvers. Não só a sua vida teve alterações, mas a de todos ao seu redor.O arqueiro mais eficiente do mundo nunca se tornou no Green Arrow. Não chegou a matar Ra's al Ghul e acabou virando as costas a Star City. Para todo o mundo exterior, Oliver Queen está morto e só poucos sabem a verdade... Agora, ao lado de Nyssa Raatko procura afirmar uma nova era na organização, a Liga dos Assassinos.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: Arrowverse $ {Fanwork} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576618
Kudos: 5





	ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ & ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ➻ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴄʜᴇʀ

Oliver Queen durante os eventos chamado de Elseworlds, vendo que o seu melhor amigo, Barry Allen, e a poderosa aliada, Kara Danvers, estavam a correr no sentido das suas próprias mortes. Decidiu o inimaginável: fazer um acordo com o lugar interdimensional dos velocistas, a Speed Force.  
Obviamente isso mudou por completo a realidade onde se encontravam.  
Barry e Kara estavam salvos, no entanto, a realidade já tinha sido alterada...  
Até então, Kara morava num mundo, paralelo ao de Oliver e Barry, denominado de Terra-38 mas após o acordo não mais. Barry nunca se casou com Iris West (Oliver conhecia o maior segredo de todos que Barry Allen guardava, uma paixão interdimensional que era retribuída mas nunca dada a conhecer). Oliver nunca se tornou no herói de Star City, o Green Arrow, tal como nunca chegou a matar Ra's al Ghul e se juntou a ele e à sua jornada. Clark teve um filho com Lois, Bruce Wayne nunca abandonou Gotham City, Hal Jordan o piloto desaparecido das Ferris Aircraft é o Green Lantern, Diana Prince a princesa amazona e matadora de deuses, Orin ou Arthur Cury que também tem o título de rei dos oceanos.  
Felicity Smoak tornou-se esposa de Raymond Palmer, a antiga Team Arrow se tornaram uns inimigos para Oliver, excluindo Thea Queen, Roy Harper e, obviamente, Dinah Laurel Lance.  
A Team Flash não são nada mais do que conhecidos, Barry não incluído pois o velocista e o arqueiro têm uma real e verdadeira amizade tanto que é a única pessoa com quem Oliver é capaz de se abrir a 100%.  
Supergirl e amigos, são conhecidos, têm um respeito elevado por Kara pela relação que essa tem com Barry, Clark é também dado muito respeito pelo trabalho feito como Superman.


End file.
